What (Not) to do When Encountering a Sephiroth
by Dragonbytes770
Summary: What would you do if you encountered a Sephiroth? Get on his nerves? Call him "Sephy"? Well, I wouldn't suggest it, but these three decided to give it a try! Contains death scene, so don't expect it to be TOO comedic, although it is my writing style.


_Good evening dearest readers! Dragonbytes here with a little short story for ya! It all started when me and my friend were just goofing around and then I decided that I should actually publish this! I hope you enjoy this and will have a great Friday and rest of Thursday (yay! Friday!) _

_Happy reading!_

**What (Not) to do When Enountering a Sephiroth**

There they were, standing, all lined up perfectly in a neat row, they were Tiffany and her friends, Autumn and Collin, a blade pointed at their throats. They were in battle against Sephiroth, their arch nemesis, they were fighting for the freedom for their families and friends from the sinister mastermind. But sadly, they were overpowered, and now they were standing right in front of death himself. They thought that they could take him, they'd do anything for those they loved, but sadly, they were mistaken, and here they were.

"Pathetic!" Sephiroth mocked, flicking his sword back and forth making them all flinch.

He walked down the line smirking at each one while his evil minions wrote down plans for their villains rule celebration party.

"You really thought that you could defeat me?!" He scoffed. "I've never heard anything more pathetic. You know who I am and you know what I've done, yet you still decided to face me. Pointless. Why would you even think about doing something so stupid?"

"Because we have more bravery than you'll ever have!" Autumn retorted, never usually thinking about the consequences of her words.

Sephiroth brought his blade right up under Autumn's neck, putting a bit of pressure onto it, making her gulp.

"I've always said that speaking up was pure stupidity." He forced the blade under her chin with more force. "So I'm guessing you would like to go first?"

Autumn stared at him with her soft, blueberry blue eyes, but didn't say a word.

"Sephy, quit it." Tiffany said coldly.

"Sephy? Sephy!? How dare you call me that!" Sephiroth roared.

Tiffany simply smiled in return, as Collin retorted,

"Little Sephy, isn't that what your mother Jenova used to call you?"

Autumn frowned at him and hissed "Hey, are you trying to get us killed?"

Then to Sephiroth,

"Yes, Sephy. We all know that inside…very, very deep inside, you're a good guy right?"

"No. I'm bad. Evil to the core!"

"Good."

"Bad!"

"Sweet!" Autumn persisted.

"Sour!" Sephiroth continued to fight back.

"Cuddly!"

"What on earth…?"

"Like a big teddy bear!"

"Why you little!"

"We can be friends?"

"I hate friendship. You can be my evil pawns?"

"Uh…no, but you can certainly let us go and stop trying to kill everyone, maybe?...Please?" Collin added.

"Hmmm, well, if you won't work for me then," Sephiroth looked over to a creature with orange hair, smeared face makeup and blood dripping out of his mouth, chained to the wall in the corner. "Krado hasn't had a meal in a while. He would quite enjoy your fresh blood."

The creature, recognizing it's name with that "special word" put together, jumped up in excitement like that of an ape.

"Food?" He asked in his creepily cheerful yet demonic voice. "FOOD!"

"Not yet, Krado, but soon."

The three gulped, being eaten by a...a...what was that thing? was not the way they thought they would meet their end.

Meanwhile, Collin had been devising a plan to get them out of there, in his pocket was a pocket knife, a piece of string, and an eraser. Behind his back, the entire time, he had been making a death contraption for Sephiroth. Collin had tied the string to the knife, and tied the other string to the eraser. The knife wasn't open yet, for Collin knew that if he did open it then it would make a clicking sound, alerting their enemy. He diligently tied the last knot, and then gave it a slight tug to confirm that it was ready.

_Three… _Collin counted down in his mind.

_Two…_

_One…_

With that he flipped the knife open and threw it in a straight path, aimed straight for Sephiroth's forehead. Collin froze in the position that he was in when he threw the knife, anxious, wondering if his plan would really work.

The knife was on a perfectly straight path, and it was aimed perfectly, it even seemed that Sephiroth didn't know what was happening, how could he have not heard the click? As it raced towards his head, Sephiroth didn't even flinch, they thought that maybe, just maybe, they could have won. The knife was now inches away from his head, it was right about to hit him when- Sephiroth caught the blade between two of his fingers without even looking, let alone flinching.

He slowly turned his head towards Collin, the boy now shaking, and quickly pointed his blade at him.

"Good choice, Krado will have a wonderful meal tonight."

Sephiroth was right about to impale Collin when Tiffany leapt on top of him.

"No!" She screamed, leaping onto Sephiroth and tackling him to the ground, his blade

Sephiroth, always having a back up plan, pulled a pistol out of his boot, he pointed it at Collin, who was about to come and help her, but was stopped when he was faced with it. He then pointed the gun at Autumn, stuck it in the middle of Tiffany's chest and then back to Collin.

"So, what will it be?" Sephiroth asked, a sly grin creeping across his face.

"I'd rather die than let you hurt my friends!" Tiffany answered, her voice cracking a bit, but confident in her answer.

"Huh? What are you-?" Autumn asked, her voice shaky, wondering if this was real or if she was just having a nightmare, this couldn't be real! She stepped forward, only for the pistol to be pointed at her chest.

"Very well." Sephiroth pulled back the trigger slowly, making the scene all the more intense. The bullet went flying out of the barrel and shot right through Tiffany's chest, a fountain of blood spurting out of her back.

"NO!" The two friends screamed, running to her aid, although now, there was nothing they could do to help her. As they knelt down, and held their friend in their arms, Sephiroth slunk out the door, Krados following on a chain behind him. darkly chuckling all the way out.

"Better luck next time!" He chuckled, his voice getting softer and softer as he exited the building.

"Tif, come on stay with me!" Collin ordered, on the verge of tears. Autumn on the other hand bawling uncontrollably as her friend bled out onto the floor, staining her clothes, and leaving a mark on her soul that wouldn't just rub off.

"I love you all so much…" She muttered, struggling to breathe.

Tiffany brought a hand up to Collin's face with the strength that she had left. Autumn trying to stop sobbing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you can't die! Please don't die!" Collin pleaded.

"Stay with us, come on, we can get him, just a little longer!" Autumn added, stifling her sobs.

"I'm sorry." Tiffany whispered, a small line of blood slowly dripping down her chin.

Autumn began to sob again, knowing from 8th grade biology, that this was practically already over.

"We can save you!" Autumn pleaded.

"No…"

"Someone call 911!" Collin shouted looking all around the building for someone, anyone, to help them. None of them had phones due to the poverty in Nibelheim, so none of them could call for help.

"Don't…"

"Someone please!" Collin continued to shout, although no one could hear him, the nearest person was more than ten miles away, she would never be able to make it in time.

"I can't stay...I have to leave…"

"No, you can't leave!" Autumn shouted, her face turning red while Tiffany's turned white.

"No!" Collin sobbed, wet, warm tears streaming down his face, and his vision becoming blurry as the tears wouldn't stop.

Tiffany pointed a bloody finger into the center of Collin's chest.

"Just, don't let this...get in...the way...of who you are…"

"No, no, no, no!" Autumn continued to sob, gripping Tiffany's other hand.

"It's ok, it's ok, you're ok, you're gonna make it!" Collin shouted.

"Goodbye…" She whispered, her hand slipping from Collin, and a final breath sweeping past her lips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Autumn let out a long groan as she woke up from her nightmare, everything about it just made her want to stay in her bed for the rest of eternity. Her blonde hair was a complete mess, and one of her legs was over the covers, she was wearing her black yoga pants and gray tank top. She rubbed her eyes, her vision still blurry from sleep and her face was wet. But why? Tears? She was crying in her sleep? Oh well, at least that wasn't the first time it had happened. She was about to go downstairs and eat breakfast when she figured out that she had to do one thing before she did anything else.

Autumn picked up the home phone in her room and began dialling in her friends phone number.

"Hello?" A voice rang in from the other side of the line.

"Hi, Tiffany, this is Autumn."

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright?" Autumn answered, happy that her friend, was, in fact, still breathing.

"Really, why? What happened?" Tiffany asked, seeming to be intrigued.

"Well, it's just about this dream I had last night."

The End

_Hey guys, how did you like my first one shot? I hope that it wasn't _too _dramatic for you, but if you were searching for a death scene then I hope that this quenched your thirst._

_Please comment, and have a lovely evening!_

_-Dragonbytes_


End file.
